


Project Z

by Sethrine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Mental Experimentation, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Slight Dean Winchester/Reader, Strong Language, Supernatural Elements, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On behalf of the Newman Medical Franchise, we greatly thank you for your participation in Project Z."</p>
<p>You thought it was for the better, a step in the right direction. Instead, you were thrust into a sick mind game involving demons and unbelievable entities only alive in your childhood fantasies. Your life, and your psyche, rested solely in the hands of the Winchesters.</p>
<p>God, help you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Project Z in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for dropping in! This is my first posting on this site, and I'm hoping I can do my fellow fandoms some justice in the long run.
> 
> This first chapter is a bit slow, but it'll start picking up soon.
> 
> Enjoy!

"So get this: this company, called the Newman Medical Franchise, is taking up volunteers for some sort of research involving a two-week, monitored simulation of some sort. It's apparently to test the human psyche." 

"What else you got?" 

"The volunteers are made to think they're chosen as first come, first serve, but they're actually thoroughly investigated before given an opportunity to volunteer. Whatever research he's going for is considered "extremely underground" in his terms, but there seems to have been several tests done already where some of the volunteers didn't return right in the head." 

"So, we got us a team of crazies taking in volunteers to undergo tests that, what, make them crazy, too?" 

"Not quite. It seems the person behind this, a Zachary Newman, is a highly known doctor. Received his medical degree four years ago and was thought to be on the verge of a breaking point in cracking the unmapped percentage of the brain until one of the volunteers died on-site. His funding was cut, but it seems he's still getting generous donations for his work." 

"Sammy, this is all facinating, but why the hell does it matter?" 

"This is the name of his newest study." 

"Well, well, well, it's as if the bastard wants us to find him! So, what's it gonna take to get one of those invites?" 

 

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

__

_Hello, Miss (Y/N) (L/N). My name is irrelevant to you at the moment, though you may be so thoughtful as to refer to me as Z._

_I come to you as a student of sorts, as my current study and observation is of the human psyche - the emotions and instincts of a singular person and how each are affected according to intellectual and physical aspects of said beings. As you may not currently be aware of how this study is helpful at the moment, allow me to explain further._

_It is thought that one's own body structure, how any one person provides for himself or herself daily, and intellectual knowledge of the world and resources within it can have either positive or negative effects on the human emotions -such as joy, sadness, anger, and fear- as well as more prominent human instincts -such as the need to run from danger or the need to protect one's young-. It is also possible that gender plays an important role in this, as well, though this study is only minor and will be noted but not studied much further into at this time._

_Because of the lack of understanding of the human condition, I have, on my own, created a "simulation" that will allow me to study these attributes to their fullest extent within a controlled environment under monitored conditions, all in hopes to gain further knowledge and understanding. However, I lack the one necessary piece that I require for the study to move forward: live volunteers._

_This, Miss (Y/N), is where you come in. I write to you in hopes that you will be interested in the study and will voluntarily assist me so that my research on this subject may be recorded and put to good use in the near future. All that I require from you is your full participation in the simulation which should last no more than two weeks. A room will be provided to you as well as three meals a day. Of course, you will be rewarded for your cooperation at the end of the study._

_I must stress that your involvement in this project is very important, so it will require your full commitment. _

_I will be accepting the first ten volunteers who I deem fit and thoroughly interested in the project, so please send off your interest to me as soon as possible so that I may send a reply in regards to date of the project, time necessary to arrive, and location of which to come._

_I look forward to your response,_

_~Z_

You studied the letter before you for some time, contemplating the typed words against smooth paper. You had just signed up as a volunteer for testing of new medical vaccines and other procedures not but a few days ago; you honestly hadn't expected a reply so fast, especially since they hadn't done the necessary physical and bloodwork to make sure you were healthy enough for such experiments. Still, it was extra money, money that you desperately needed at the moment. 

With a resolute sigh, you grabbed for a pen and pulled out the attached form, giving your empty, quiet appartment a once-over before nodding in finality. 

It couldn't hurt to give it a try, could it?


	2. Chapter 1 - Friends In Unfamiliar Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you were off to, you weren't completely sure. But meeting new friends is always a plus, especially if you find yourself in the Winchesters' favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All beginnings are slow, but at least we're getting more in-depth. Thank you to those who are viewing! Hope you like this next installment.
> 
> Enjoy!

If it had been any other occassion, you'd have arrived just five minutes before the appropriate time given to you not but a week previous. As it was, you were a nervous wreck, having meticulously packed and unpacked only to pack again while continually going over everything you'd possibly need during your extended leave. Your nerves had worked against you in the end, which is why you found yourself, bundled up in a warm coat and scarf, waiting at the given destination thirty minutes before anyone else would possibly arrive. 

You stood just outside of a small coffee house, the quaint building smelling strongly of fragrant brews yet strangely empty despite it being early morning. For a moment, you contemplated getting a latté to go, perhaps even linger for a bit to take in the warm atmosphere. Instead, you remained standing on the empty sidewalk, chilled fingers twined together tightly. You were already plenty anxious; the last thing you needed was the jitters on top of that. 

Why were you so wound up in the first place? There was nothing to worry about; things like this happened all the time. This was a great way to get your foot in the door, to show that you were willing to help the medical industry in any way possible. If you were lucky, perhaps you'd even be able to get a letter of recomendation or a "stamp of approval" or whatever to help further improve your studies. Not to mention, you'd be able to get _her_ the help that she needed even sooner. 

"Excuse me, but...are you here for the, uh, volunteer study?" 

You turned abruptly at the sound of another voice, having not expected someone else to show up as early as you had. You were equally surprised to find not one, but two others, both of which were, if you were the bold type to voice such opinions aloud, equal parts boyish charm and rugged handsomness. From first glance, you could safely assume they were here for the same reason you were, bundled tightly for warmth against the cold morning and each possessing a slightly smaller duffle bag than the full-on suitcase that rested beside you. 

"Oh, um, yeah. I didn't expect anyone else to be early. I'm not usually one to be early, myself." 

The taller of the two, the one who had spoken to you, gave a small smile in understsnding before holding out his hand in greeting. 

"I'm Sam, and this is my brother, Dean." 

"It's nice to meet you. I'm (Y/N)." 

You reached forward and shook his hand, pleasantly surprised by how warm his palm was against yours. You turned to his brother and shook his hand, as well, feeling your cheeks heat just the slightest at his impish smile and suggestive wink. 

"Gotta say, I think I'm looking forward to this study a little more now." 

You weren't sure whether to be flattered or indignant by his statement, so you settled for a small laugh and a nervous smile. Sam, as he had called himself, looked somewhat embarassed by his shorter brother's antics, but he seemed to easily brush it off in favor of speaking to you more. 

"So, any particular reason you decided to volunteer?" 

"Well, I'm trying to get my foot into the medical field," you answered honestly, absentmindedly playing with the longer end of your scarf. "It's not really something that catches my interest, but the income is promising. I guess I'm hoping this could be my ticket into understanding a bit more on the subject matter before diving head-first into something I'm not incredibly familiar with." 

You didn't tell him everything; there were just some things that didn't need to be out in the open so soon, if at all. He seemed placated by your answer all the same. 

"What about you? What pulled you and your brother into volunteering?" 

At your question, Dean found it necessary to have his voice heard, one of his hands landing soundly on his brother's shoulder to silence any answer he was about to give. 

"Well, you could say we're interested in helping people. You know, giving our all, blood, sweat, and tears, that sort of thing." 

You were mildly surprised by his answer. 

"That's very thoughtful of you two. I don't know many people who would do that sort of thing, especially siblings." 

"It's sort of a family thing for us," Sam cut in, though not before cutting his eyes at Dean, who gave an almost innocent shrug of his shoulders. 

"Really? Well, we may just have something in common." 

You spent the rest of your time getting to know the two brothers as best you could since you'd be basically living with them for the next couple of weeks. So far, you learned that Dean was good with mechanics and had a love for older movies and rock music. Sam was the "book smart" brother and had a fondness for lore and fables. They were such opposites from what you could gather, but just the few minutes being in their presence, you could almost feel the closeness they possessed. It practically screamed inseparable. You were almost jealous. 

Slowly but surely, the other volunteers started filing in, the last one making it mere moments before two black SUVs pulled up. Four men dressed in nice suits stepped out, each possessing security level I.D. cards containing their names and a variation of numbers and lines, all clipped neatly to their collars. Three of the men offered to take bags and suitcases as the other, the obvious head honcho whose security badge read _Dominic_ , addressed the group, his voice firm and resolute. 

"Good morning, volunteers. From now until the end of your stay, group interaction is greatly encouraged. Get to know your fellow volunteers during the ride to our destination. Make friends, make enemies, do whatever comes naturally to you, specifically. All interaction now could have a great impact on how the project will affect you as well as the findings thereafter. Estimated time of arrival will be around one this afternoon. We will have one rest period for those who need the facilities or those who require any last minute items. Are there any questions?" 

Everyone gave their answer in the form of a negative, and with a final word from the spokesman, the group was split into two and herded into the dark vehicles that had modified interiors that looked like an open seating arrangement similar to that of a limo. 

You were delighted to be placed in a car with Dean, though you were quick to find he wasn't too thrilled on being separated from Sam. You understood all too well that feeling of separation, taking it upon yourself to give gentle assurances to the elder brother before finding conversation with a young woman by the name Haley. She was a movie fanatic, it turned out, with a love for animals and a passion for kick-boxing. She was fierce, but fun; you became fast friends. 

The drive, for the most part, was spent with comfortable and open conversation between you and the other volunteers. There was a very funny man who called himself Wally and found great joy in making you and Haley laugh until you gave embarassing but equally as funny snorts. He had even made Dean, who didn't seem much of the type to laugh so freely, crack a smile. That was before the other volunteer, Mark, decided to make a leud pass at Haley, who promptly gave him a piece of her mind and a threat to his golden boys. Dean actually gave a chuckle at that, which gave way to a shouting war between the two before one of the suited men in the front called off the fighting before it got too out of hand. 

After the pitstop, the groups were switched around before being ushered back into the vehicle. Unfortunately, neither Haley nor Dean were with you this go around, though you were more than happy to find that Sam was now part of the team. He gave you a welcoming smile as he helped you into the car; you thanked him in turn and took a seat next to him. 

Mark had been ushered into your group, as well, possibly to ensure that another fight wouldn't happen between him and Dean. This time, Mark attempted hitting on you and the two new ladies from the switch; you brushed him off easily enough, though the other two seemed genuinely interested in his advances. You were more interested in talking to Sam, asking what he thought of the others while you told him of Dean's verbal scuffle with the man on the other side of the car, much to his amusement. 

It was a quarter before one when you noticed that you were now in a more rural area, and not too long after, the SUV turned down a newly paved road and continued on for several minutes longer. At the end of the road, you were surprised beyond all reason to see what looked like a massive estate coddled by high branching trees. The place was secluded but well-kept behind thick iron bars, the grass low-level and plush as the front trees were trimmed to perfection. In the middle of a circular driveway sat a beautiful water fountain, and beyond the enormous mansion-like building, a tall forest barracaded the area from any outside forces. 

This estate had to have been the singular most magnificent and frightening place you had ever seen in your life. 

"What's wrong?" 

You turned to see Sam looking at you strangely, his eyes studying you closer than should have been comfortable. 

"Nothing, it's...it's just an overwhelming sight to me. I don't think I've ever seen such a huge place before." 

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I mean, it's not often you see such a big place in the middle of the woods." 

As innocent as Sam words were, you couldn't help but feel an uncomfortable chill make its way across your skin. 

As soon as the vehicles had stopped, everyone filed out and reformed into one large group as the three men from before returned everyone's bags to their rightful owners. You met up with Haley who had ushered you by her side the instant she had the moment to. Sam and Dean somehow found their way just behind you as the others shuffled about. It was then that Dominic called for everyone's attention and began speaking once more. 

"As a reminder, please use the given time to get to know your fellow volunteers. There will be an open snack bar from now until four this evening. Sleeping quarters have been arranged and will be shown to you briefly upon entering the estate; necessary paperwork will be completed once everyone has settled. Your host has asked to refrain from wandering too far into the estate without given instruction. Any questions you may now have should be held until tonight's dinner, which will be held at six this evening-" 

"Ugh, come on, come on! I've gotta piss like a Russian racehorse," Haley whispered hurriedly beside you, almost causing you to laugh out loud. You held your tongue, however, your amusement clouding over your subconscious feeling of anxiousness for now. You would have plenty of time to dwell on that later. 

"And on behalf of the Newman Medical Franchise, we greatly thank you for your participation in Project Z."


	3. Dr. Zachary Newman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what, exactly, had you gotten yourself into?

You only thought the outside looked amazing. It, however, was nothing compared to the treasures the inside held. 

The foyer was lavishely decorated in deep blue tapestries with accents of fiery, silver laced reds. The floor was a dark stained wood, freshly waxed and solid beneath your feet. High up above hung a beautiful crystal chandelier crowded by lovely artistry painted in swirling lines along the edges of the ceiling and threatening to climb down the walls in delicate curls. Even the few statues that lined the entranceways had a graceful feel about them, their partly porcelean bodies shining ever so slightly in the light coming from the windows. 

The majesty of it all quite nearly took your breath away. Even a few of the other volunteers were thoroughly impressed with what they saw. 

"I don't think I've ever seen anything like this!" The blonde from your last group exclaimed, her eyes glittering with the prospect of being in such a fancy place. 

"You've clearly never gone traveling, or been overseas," came from a gruff looking man whom you hadn't had the chance to meet yet. He was a bit older and looked like he had, at one point, been enlisted. He didn't seem as impressed as the others, though he was thoroughly taking in his surroundings with an air of cautious curiosity. 

"This is Dr. Newman's private estate and research facility," Dominic began to explain as he led the group down an open hallway and up a flight of stairs. "This facility was built so that he could further his research without restriction. His study of the human condition is and continues to be very important to the medical community." 

"Well, he's pretty good for a guy who's only been in the business for four years, don't you think?" 

There was an abrupt pause in Dominic's step where he swiveled and turned with a hard stare on Dean, who had voiced the rather innocent question. You could swear you had heard a strange lilt to his words, however, an air of knowing that was meant to challenge the information being given. 

"Dr. Newman has been studying this line of work well over his qualified years, before even he knew he wanted a doctorate in this field. What he is doing is advancing our way of life and understanding, all because of his passion for knowledge. It's become his life's legacy, and you'll do well not to slander it." 

Just as quickly as he had stopped, Dominic was on the move once again, dismissing the conversation with his first step forward. There were a few snickers from the group as they passed a slighty stunned Dean. Sam had even given his brother a light jab with his elbow and a wide stare as if trying to tell him to hold back whatever he was getting at. It was enough of a show to make you curious, though you chose to ignore it for now. 

The rest of the walk continued on with Dominic explaining the activities provided in the facility as well as the house rules. He came to a slow stop upon entering a large sitting area with two other corridors leading from it. There was a fireplace, flames already stoked and casting a warm glow on the room, as well as several sitting areas and a large bookcase filled with a litany of interesting titles. 

"The hallway to my left has been prepped for the women; likewise, the right is for the men. Once you have settled in, meet me downstairs in the foyer to finish off the paperwork for your participation. If there are any questions or complaints, we have a full staff on hand that you may contact as necessary." 

He dismissed the group shortly after, and immediately Haley had a hold of your wrist and was pulling you down the left hall. You couldn't help but laugh, feeling almost like a teenager up to no good with her best friend. 

"Just wanted to make sure you had a room across from mine," she proclaimed as she guided you to the end of the short corridor, stopping at the hardwood doors. "Alright, pick your flavor." 

You smiled as you moved to the room on your left, twisting at the handle and pushing the door into a very nicely decorated room. It wasn't nearly as fancy as the rest of the place had been; no, this room was more homey, with warm accents of deep reds and browns and a light scent of vanilla and cinnamon in the air. The bed was enormous compared to the one you had back home, and the room was bigger than your living room and dining area combined. It almost felt like you were on vacation rather than taking part in a medical study. 

"(Y/N), have you seen the bathroom? There's a freaking swimming pool for a bathtub!" 

Haley's exclaimation from across the hall quickly prompted you to enter the only other doorway attached to your room. Indeed, the bathtub was huge and could easily fit five other people in it. There was also a roomy shower just to the other side of the tub, and the toilet was sectioned off towards the farthest corner beside a large sink. Now it _really_ felt like you were on vacation, a nice vacation you were getting _paid_ for. 

You gave a somewhat contented sigh as you turned back to your bag and began the easy task of unpacking your things. It allowed you to mull over your previously unprocessed thoughts, fragments connecting and creating a better picture of your current situation. 

Despite now having a few friends in an overwhelmingly unfamiliar place, there was an anxious feeling you just couldn't seem to shake. At first, you thought it was just because of the study and not knowing what to expect. The more you focused on it, however, the more unsettling it became. 

You just hoped whatever it was would go away by dinner, tonight. You didn't want to seem uncomfortable in front of everyone, especially Dr. Newman. 

 

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

 

"...and then, wouldn't you know it, he pulls up on his bike, full body armor and a rainbow clown wig, looking like the devil himself was after him!" 

Laughter flooded the dining room pleasantly as Wally continued with his tale about a biker gang passing through Kentucky. The light tinkling of metal forks against ceramic and glasses against solid wood were the only other sounds to be heard as everyone seemed enraptured by the man's silly encounter. Even Jackson, the marine whom you finally had the chance to formally meet, had told a rivetting story about his time overseas that had a few good laughs inbetween. Everyone seemed to be getting along rather well. 

"Why was he so scared? Did he see a ghost or something?" Haley egged on, a hint of playful sarcasm entering her voice as she gave you a little nudge. 

"As a matter of fact, that's what he was screaming about! Swears up and down that the damn thing was throwing beer cans at his head as he drove away! His buddies weren't having it, saying he had drunk himself crazy. They were surprised he was even able to drive himself! Fortunately, they got 'im off the bike and into the diner before I left." 

A few more chuckles rang through the air, though this time the pleasant atmosphere grew thicker with tension. 

"Poor bastard probably had a ghost on his trail; sounded like a vengeful one, too." 

All eyes suddenly focused on Dean who was nonchallantly chowing down on some roast beef. Sam was beside him, having just barely managed to not choke on his drink, giving his elder brother a look that screamed _'What the hell do you think you're doing?'_

"What, you sayin' you believe in that crazy shit?" Mark questioned with a balk. 

"You could say I've had my fare share of run-ins with the supernatural. Just ask my brother, here." 

"Dean-" 

"Hey, Sammy, why don't you tell them about that ghoul we-" 

"Dean! Now is _not_ the time for this!" 

Silence filled the room for the first time since everyone met up for dinner. You looked down the elongated table, seeing equal looks of amusement and disdain on everyone's faces. Even Haley had adopted a look of pure stupor, dumbfounded by what Dean was attempting to proclaim. 

"I had a ghost once," you blurted out without any real thought, all eyes now turning to you in bewildered confusion. You hesitated a moment, thinking back quickly to a long forgotten memory of your childhood that prompted you to speak in the first place. 

"My, um, my mom bought her old place off a friend of hers, a very sweet, widowed woman whose husband died in one of the rooms about five years before. I used to wake up at night and hear the kitchen floors creak and the fridge open and close, thinking my sister was getting something to drink. When I got up to help her, she wasn't there. I told mom what I'd been hearing, and she just laughed and said it was the ghost of her friend's husband. He was a nice ghost, though. Apparently, he was walking the kitchen and attempting to open the freezer. He had a thing for chocolate icecream, you see, and was craving it fiercely." 

There was a short pause after your story, and just like that, the tension had lifted. Several pearls of laughter bubbled up as others began making hypothetical situations on why the floors would creak and how the fridge was opening without someone doing it. 

You happened to catch eyes with Sam who was giving you a look of relief and a warm smile. You were able to make out his mouthed _thank you_ just before Dean was able to fully eye the moment between you. He only gave you a questioning look before turning back to his younger sibling and beginning a conversation only meant for the brothers. At least you were able to control the heat threatening to blush your cheeks. 

"I'm so happy to see everyone getting along so well!" 

All talk shushed to a dull whisper at the lightly accented voice (Russian? Maybe German?) ringing through the dining room, heads turning toward the entranceway where the source of the sound was the loudest. 

Heels clicked lightly against the hardwood flooring as a pale young woman walked in. Her dark, straight hair, save for a single strand of silver across her sideswept bangs, was pulled back halfway as glacier blue eyes almost glowed in the pale light. Even in a simple two-toned, assymetrical dress that only seemed to flatter her figure more, she was nothing short of stunning. Hauntingly beautiful, in fact. 

"I'm terribly sorry for interrupting all of you," she informed as she made her way to the head of the table, voice as light as air. "I'm here on behalf of Dr. Zachary Newman. He regretfully informed me to tell you all that he will not be joining us for dinner, as he is setting up some last-minute equipment for the procedures tomorrow." 

She gave a lovely smile as she took a seat, and it was in that moment that you had easily become enraptured by her almost delicate nature. A quick glance around the table proved that no one had been impervious to such a sweet creature. 

"Ah, but how rude of me! Let us start with introductions, shall we?" 

Everyone was rather eager to give their name. It was a strange pull to please, a want to gain this woman's attention that even you were feeling. Her eyes were very good at staring into one's soul, even for the split second they caught your own. It was frightening and pleasing all at the same time, and once the fog of the moment lifted, you couldn't quite understand how this woman had so easily gotten under your skin. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Niza, and if you have any questions, any at all, I will be more than happy to answer them." 

"Yeah, so...are you single?" 

"Mark, you're an absolute pig!" Haley exclaimed, her eyes alight with hateful fire. Niza, however, gave a small laugh as she reached for the glass of wine before her and took a sip, having already been poured by one of the few suited men lingering about the table. 

"As much as you flatter me, I'm afraid a relationship is...out of the question for me at this time." 

There was a quiet moment that allowed her words to settle before another question was asked, this time coming from Dean. 

"So you work for Dr. Newman as his...what, secretary? Assistant? Personal body masseuse?" 

"I am qualified to help alongside him, yes, though I act more as a nurse as well as review our volunteers' files as thoroughly as possible so I can learn more about them. I also provide moral support. He is my brother, after all; I aide him in any way that I legally can." 

"Brother, eh? Well, looks like Dr. Newman is a real man, after all," Jackson spoke up, his eyes much more gentle than his words had been. Niza was not fazed by the tone of his statement, per say, but more by what it implied. 

"Yes, and he is truly sorry for having not come to greet you personally. He understands it's not very professional of him, leaving you all to wonder about his proceedings. I assure you, he will right himself tomorrow; he must be present during testing, after all." 

It was Sam's turn to speak up. 

"If it's alright to ask, what sort of tests are we undergoing?" 

Niza's smile was slow and deliberate, though it still held a warm charm that was pleasant, just on the verge of too much. 

"I cannot tell you exactly what tests will be preformed as there should be no preparation for any of them. However, I can say that tomorrow's test will involve simple questions and question-based scenarios that will help us determine how you think. Later in the study, there will be simulations that will test your body's as well as your mind's endurance while under pressure. 

"Of course, our goal is to delve as far into your mind's control as _you_ will allow us. If at any time you are uncomfortable with what is happening, we can stop the simulation. There will be plenty of nurses and doctors around if there happens to be any problems." 

"Kind of like that problem last year, right? When that one kid died because you refused to stop." 

Pale blue eyes turned on Dean, their intensity overwhelming you despite not being their center of attention. You could only imagine what Dean was feeling at that moment, perhaps intimidated or helplessly lost in their gaze. Despite the fierce connection, however, her voice was dainty, almost lilting as she spoke. 

"Dean Winchester, correct? You have truly done your research, though the media tends to...exaggerate to gain more readers. What happened to that poor young man was just horrible, as it was an accident. 

"He was my brother's initial assistant. He came from a large group of other doctors and scientists that aided in prepping the volunteers before each session or simulation as well as recorded all data from those sessions. He spent so much time with Zachary, begged to learn more as if desperately starved of knowledge. When my brother offered him a position as a volunteer, he simply could not refuse the opportunity. 

"He was well aware of our rules, knew that he should stop once he was feeling mentally exhausted, yet he continued on as if he were perfectly fine. We had noticed the signs, attempted to stop the simulations even before they began, yet he demanded we continue. He said that we were making so much progress, that he could endure so much more than we were giving him. Zachary simply could not deny his request. 

"We had reached the peak of our research; my brother was nearing a breakthrough that could change the way we looked at the human condition! But he could see what his research was doing to this man. He was going to stop...he _did_ stop. But...but those doctors and scientists went behind my brother's back and continued with the simulations! 

"It was just too much. It _broke_ that man's mental capacity to the point that his brain just...shut down." 

The silence that followed was eerie and still. No one seemed brave enough to break it, too stunned into nearly fearful contemplation about what was just spoken. It left much to be questioned, that was for sure. 

Niza's smile had slowly turned into a mournful frown during her recount of past wrongdoings, her eyes having gone downcast and almost misty. You'd have to be a jerk to say that such an event hadn't left emotional scars on the poor woman. She was clearly upset. 

"Of course, none of you will have to worry about such things. That entire team was fired immediately and charged accordingly for what they had done. My brother was much more careful picking his team this go around, and our last few studies have gone incredibly smoothly. As long as you all provide your full cooperation and adhere to our rules, everything will be just fine." 

One of the suited men stepped from the shadows and bent to Niza's ear, his words lost to all but her. She nodded at what she was told, gracing the group with yet another heartwarming smile despite the somberness lingering in her eyes. 

"I'm terribly sorry; I must leave you for tonight, as my brother has requested my assistance. It was so very lovely to meet you all. I look forward to seeing you bright and early tomorrow morning." 

She excused herself from the table and made her way out of the dining room, all eyes following her easy movements until she was out of sight, her infectious charm having left with the last quiet clicks of her heels. Several pairs of eyes then turned on Dean, as seemed almost custom now, with a glare. 

"Well, don't you feel like an ass right about now?" one of the blondes acussed. 

"Well, excuse me for wanting to get to the bottom of whatever the hell this place is hiding!" 

"Hiding? You've got some nerve trying to accuse anyone of hiding anything, especially since you signed that piece of paper like everyone else." 

"Blondey has a point. Besides, who gives a shit what happened before? They fixed the problem, so it's no big deal!" 

"Oh, it'll be a big deal once your head explodes because you couldn't handle what they were dishing!" 

Everyone was suddenly caught up in yelling ugly accusations and angry qualms at each other that didn't even go along with the conversation. You, however, were shocked into quietly watching the proceedings as if caught between a lover's spat and not knowing what to do. You weren't one to get caught up in such a burley mess of spitted words and near-physical fighting; it just wasn't really in your nature. So how did one go about getting the attention of a group already steeped in chaotic argument without worsening the situation? 

"Will everyone just shut the hell up and calm the fuck down?!" 

It took only a moment for everyone's words to die down in a dramatic sort of way, all eyes turning to look at your flushed, almost heaving form standing over a knife suddenly imbedded into the table. My God, had you done that? 

"Look, there's no point in arguing over petty things," you said carefully, pulling out the utensil with an almost shakey hand and replacing it beside your plate. "We haven't even been here for twelve hours yet, and everyone's acting like they've already gone coocoo for Coaco Puffs! The best thing for all of us is to just cool off and get some sleep. We're stuck here for two weeks, all because we _volunteered_ our services to science, so the least we can do is get along until we've completed the study." 

"She's right," Sam interjected a moment later, "we shouldn't be at each other's throats like this. Let's at least attempt being civil, at least right now. Two weeks is a long time to hold a grudge over nothing." 

The group, as a whole, seemed moved enough by the speech to resume speaking at normal levels, even if a bit stiffly. You sighed heavily as you seated yourself at the table once more, having lost your appetite for anything else but a nice shower and a good night's sleep. 

Haley gave you a knowing smile, followed closely by a waggle of her brows and a roll of her eyes to direct your attention to Sam once more. You gave her a tired, though playful nudge with your elbow, dismissing her antics in favor of flipping around the vegetables on your plate with your fork. The atmosphere was once again relaxed, and conversation was coming out much more smoothly than the moments prior. There was one question, however, that plagued your mind. 

Just what, exactly, had you signed up for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are gonna start thinning out, most likely after the next chapter, as I've got a few more works I'd like to get up. More stories equals more chapters that need my attention, but I'll do my best to keep up with everything in a timely manner.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya around for the next!


	4. The Study of Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tests have begun. Still, you have an uneasy feeling about the whole place that you just can't seem to shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while for this one! Hope you're all still with me...there's much more in store.
> 
> Enjoy!

You woke up a bit later than you'd intended to the next morning, all thanks to being too tired after your bath last night to turn on your alarm. If not for Haley practically beating down your door in her enthusiasm to get downstairs, you were sure you'd have slept well into the afternoon, too comfortable to even think about moving at the time. 

"Come on, (Y/N)! Get your lazy ass out of bed! They've got a schedule out for the first experiment...study...thing, and you're third on the list! You don't wanna be late, do you?" 

This had you scrambling out of bed and throwing on clothes in a sleepy haze, hoping you hadn't already messed up the timeline all because you selfishly wanted a few more minutes of sleep. 

There were several others checking the piece of paper posted just across from the dining room's entrance as you rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping in your haste to read the declaration. Everyone seemed a bit startled by your rush to get to the schedule and promptly moved to the side to allow you access to it. The last thing they wanted was to get trampled on. 

With bated breath, you read the schedule, seeing that your name was on the timeslot for just after noon; it hadn't even reached ten o'clock yet. You gave a heavy, relieved sigh and backed away with another trip-up over the rug beneath your feet, rubbing at your face in an attempt to pull yourself together. 

"Whoa, twinkle-toes, where's the fire?" 

You turned abruptly to see an amused Dean coming up behind you with a cup of coffee, laughter in his eyes at your clumsy footing. You stared at him momentarily, wide eyed and confused, before pulling up the long sleeves of your shirt to just above your elbows and running a hand through your frazzled hair. 

"I, uh...I just wanted to...to look at the...the thing and-" 

"Sounds like you need this more than I do," he interjected with a grin as he offered the steaming cup to you. Your hands hesitated only a moment before taking it and bringing it to your lips. The rich flavor was strong on your tongue and delightfully calming, easily clearing the fog in your head. 

"Thank you. I'm just...I'm really not good with waking up in a rush; it makes me all flustered." 

"I noticed," he stated with an exagerated lift of his brows. You gave a sheepish sort of chuckle in turn. 

"Any particular reason you were in a big hurry, other than wanting to look at _the thing_?" 

You flushed at his use of your earlier wording, occupying yourself with another long drink from your cup before giving an answer. 

"I actually slept in a bit longer than I planned on. Haley was practically tearing my door down; I thought I was late for something." 

Dean gave an understanding nod before his green-hazel gaze turned to your aforementioned friend coming from inside the dining room. She had yet to notice you and was, instead, focused on the paper several others were still looking at and discussing over. 

"That friend of yours-" 

"Haley, you mean?" 

"Yeah, Haley, right. She's a little...everywhere, isn't she?" 

Dean made a wild gesture with his hands while trying to explain the young woman, something you found quite funny and almost fitting. 

"Yeah, she tends to be a little more enthusiastic about things, but I like her. She's fun. Plus I'm pretty sure, with the right insentive, she could kick your ass in a heartbeat." 

"Oh, I wouldn't say that...." 

"I would," you deadpanned, giving a rather sincere smile to a bewildered and off-put Dean before making your way over to the small group gathered around the announcement. Haley looked quite pleased with herself at seeing you out of bed and offhandedly mentioned there being a breakfast bar before dragging you along into the dining room. Food did sound good, and a refill to your coffee cup was in order. 

 

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

 

"I'm, uh...I'm a little nervous," you confessed almost awkwardly as Niza reached for the stethoscope around her neck and moved to place the cool, flat surface against your chest. She was just as lovely as the night previous, even with a more professional look about her, her hair twisted up in a neat bun and a pristine white lab coat drapped over her form. 

"Nervous? Don't worry, dear, it's perfectly normal to feel nervous," she assured kindly, her light smile and gentle words almost enough to relax you into deep, even breaths. You could swear her voice was even more charming than before! 

She continued to listen to your heart, your lungs, even your upper abdomen before replacing the ear pieces around her neck and scribbling down a few quick notes on her clipboard. She did several other things, such as check your blood pressure and even tested your reflexes. It almost felt like you were back at your own doctor's office, getting a basic check-up from the nurse before the doctor came in to diagnose anything that might be out of the normal. 

The silence Niza exuded was strangely comfortable and assuring, even as she moved about the spacious room; you, however, couldn't quite keep as silent. 

"I guess I just don't know what to expect, and I don't want to mess anything up. I mean, it's a really important study, right? There's so many things I could do wrong." 

Niza gave a light laugh as she moved away momentarily to roll over a machine you had seen many times before. It was used to monitor your most basic vitals, namely your heart rate. 

"That's the beauty of psychology, darling! There are no mistakes on the volunteer's part, only results. You have nothing to be afraid of; you are in very capable hands, (Y/N), and I will be here every step of the way." 

She fiddled with the buttons on the monitor for a moment before motioning for you to hold out your left hand. She then placed the finger sleeve attached to the machine over your middle finger and gave the word to relax. 

Just as she began writting down more notes, there was a sudden knock at the door that had you almost jumping out of your seat. It was apparently someone Niza had been expecting, because she immediately gave the okay for whoever it was to come in. 

The first thing you noticed about the man that walked in was that he was quite young to be sporting so much grey hair. He was also a rather tall fellow, perhaps almost as tall as Sam was, you noted, and sported his own long, white lab coat with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. When his eyes found yours, you were instantly taken back to last night in the dining room when Niza had first walked in; his eyes, just a few hues darker than hers, seemed to have that same glowing effect when the light hit them just right. 

This man most definitely was her brother, though he didn't quite hold the same charm as Niza did. He was every bit the charming man in his own right, but it felt like there was something a little...off about the way he held himself. Maybe it was just his title; some people had a different air about them when they held a higher title, such as being a doctor. 

"Hello there," he greeted, his accent just as light as his sister's own, "you must be (Y/N). I'm Dr. Zachary Newman." He gave an almost too wide smile as he made to shake your free hand. 

"It's nice to finally meet you," you retorted, giving your own soft smile. "Everyone was beginning to wonder if we'd ever get to see you around." 

"Yes, I apologize for that. I had every intention of joining the group for dinner last night. However, some things came up at the last minute, and, unfortunately, I won't be able to attend any of the other dinners until the study is over." 

"Oh, that is unfortunate. Why exactly can't you join us?" 

"There's a possibility that I could get attached to one of the volunteers, or vice versa, and it could have an unwanted effect on the research. It's just a precaution to ensure everything runs smoothly without too much added influence on my part." 

Well, that made sense, you supposed, especially after what Niza had recounted to the group last night. 

Dr. Newman took a seat beside Niza who immediately handed over the clipboard. He looked over the notes she had taken down, using his own pen to jot down a few more of his own notes beside her neat cursive. 

"All your vitals are good. Your heart beat is strong, blood pressure's nearly perfect. Looks like you've been taking good care of yourself." 

He shifted through a few more papers before giving you his attention once more. "Alright, (Y/N), are you ready for the first segment?" 

"As I'll ever be," you answered with a hesitant smile. 

"It's alright, no need to be nervous," he assured with another wide smile as he unhooked some pages from the back of his clipboard and gave them to Niza. "What Niza and I will be doing today is asking a series of questions and giving small scenarios to gauge your reaction as well as learn how you think. All you have to do is answer them as honestly as possible. You can take all the time you need to answer each question, alright?" 

You gave a nod to show that you understood, and with a sweet smile from Niza's direction, the questions began. They were mostly simple, straightforward things, like how old you were and what your current line of work was. They asked what the earliest memory you could recover from your childhood was as well as how often you had dreams. 

The scenarios took much more time to answer. They were quite thought provoking and made you stop and look at the different variables that came into play. One had been about taking up a business offer from a good friend whose morals may or may not have been strayed during her time of grieving her parents' deaths. Though it took a few minutes to give an answer to each one, you felt pretty good about how you would handle each scenario they gave you. 

Even in your small pauses of thought, both Niza's and Dr. Newman's pens seemed to never stop scratching against their papers. Several times, you noticed Dr. Newman taking a good look at your face, your hands, your feet, the monitor of the machine you were still connected to before moving back to your face once more. He was definitely gauging your reactions down to every minute detail he could find. It was a little unnerving, being so thoroughly watched and studied over something as simple as answering questions, but you endured. There were definitely far worse things that could happen. 

Before long, Dr. Newman had reached the last question, and after you gave your final answer and the scribbling against paper stopped, he gave a sound clap of his hands. 

"Alright, we're done for today! You did very well, (Y/N)." 

"Thank you," you said, just on the side of confusion, "but I don't really feel like I've done anything...spectacularly important." 

There was that almost too-wide smile again as he personally removed the sleeve from your finger and placed it over the machine. He was quite pale, you thought to yourself, though not as much as Niza was. You wondered briefly if it was from a lack of going outside or if it was just a genuine lack of pigment in their skin. 

"Every question you answered today was every bit important to my research. It allowed me to get inside your head for a brief moment, to learn how you think and what drives you to your decisions. Later on, that's going to play a major role in what I'm looking for. Plus, it was an easy exercise to get your mind into the study." 

He paused a moment to retrieve Niza's papers and replaced them behind his own on the clipboard. 

"Now, Niza will take you to the recreation room. You can talk to the other volunteers, but refrain from discussing anything we asked or talked about. I'll see you tomorrow, about the same time as today, for the next study." 

You gave a curt nod as Niza stood and ushered you out of the room, her smile bright and almost excited. It was rather contagious. 

"You did wonderfully today! How do you feel?" 

"Good, I guess. I wasn't so nervous after the first few questions. I'm actually feeling a little better about the study. I mean, I don't understand everything that's going on, but then again, I'm not a specialist in this subject." 

"See? I told you, everything will be just fine." 

You both entered the recreation room to find most of the volunteers already there, enjoying a game of pingpong or conversing over an intense play of cards. As you cleared the entrance, Niza stopped and reached for your upper arm, giving it a light squeeze that somehow gave you comfort. 

"You're already doing so well, darling. If ever you feel nervous again, come talk to me. I'll be happy to help." 

She removed her hand and gave a final smile before she moved further into the room and pulled Haley from some sort of heated argument over the card game she'd been playing. Haley calmed almost instantly and stood to follow Niza out of the room, not before giving you a challenging grin. 

"When I get back, you're dealing." 

"Only if we're playing Poker," you shot back, causing your friend to laugh. 

"Deal. See ya in a bit!" 

You rolled your eyes, giving your own quiet chuckle as you looked about the room. Your eyes roamed over everyone, momentarily studying their reactions as they played or talked. 

Now that you were no longer in Niza's strangely relaxing presence, the looming anxiety you'd felt since entering the facility came niggling back. It seemed hard-pressed to stay around, making you question just exactly how comfortable you ought to be in a place where you still didn't know everyone as you wished you did. 

"(Y/N), come take Haley's place!" 

"Yeah, maybe she won't argue over a _legit_ play." 

"Dude, you were clearly cheating." 

"No I was- that's not the point!" 

You supposed, however, that making friends was a decent start. Besides, it would hopefully all be worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> See ya around for the next chapter!


	5. The Winchester Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days continue, you learn something new about everyone, and things are becoming too real all too quickly. Just what is the facility, as well as the Winchester brothers, hiding from everyone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over a year? Psh, no! Who's even keeping track with my updates, anyway! Fruitless effort, I tell ya. Because I am awful at schedules and can't keep my focus on one thing for too long.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! God knows you waited long enough for it.

Four days in, and everything was, for the most part, going pretty great. 

After the first test that more resembled a questionnaire, Dr. Newman began doing group tests that involved a sort of talk session with the other volunteers, all of which took place in a high-ceiling room that had what you assumed were two-way mirrors aligning the very top of one of the walls. He made aware of the fixtures of glass during the first group session, explaining that they were viewing rooms for his staff to do as he did - study each volunteer as closely as possible and document any information without interfering or making bonds. 

It was simple stuff that was discussed during these sessions, and it was a great way to get to know everyone even better. It was also a good way to sort out the more stubborn-headed bunch, the ones who were least likely to divulge in anything personal, which seemed to be Mark, Jackson, and Dean. You didn't much care for Mark's personal life, anyhow; the last thing you ever wanted to know was how many women he went through in a month's time. 

You enjoyed these sessions, regardless, and learned quite a bit about Lexus and Becky, the two blondes who practically screamed valley girl besties. Lexus, much to your surprise, was actually working on a degree in scientology and hoped to be a graduate by next May. Becky, however, was every bit the stereotypical Daddy's girl and had revealed to only be here at the promise of a new corvette awaiting her when she returned. 

Wally, as usual, tended to keep everyone entertained with some silly stories and even funnier jokes. Haley had a running theory that for every person he made laugh, his mustache got just a bit longer. That image alone had you giggling like an idiot, with Wally mistaking your laughter as a sign to continue whatever tale he had been in the middle of with renewed vigor. 

Haley was much herself during the sessions, always with a comeback on her tongue to anyone who questioned her person, and always whispering comments to you when no one was looking. You knew quite a bit about your new friend already, but she further revealed her passion for anything she could do with her hands, be it hand-to-hand combat or building a children's playhouse like the one she made for her little cousins just last year. 

You had even told the group a bit more about yourself, such as your plans to learn more in the medical field, especially anything to do with the brain. You told them about your love of fairytales and any horror/mystery stories, how you loved the fall and winter over the summer and spring, and that you enjoyed cooking fancy things from time to time despite your love of junk food. You even briefly mentioned your family, though when asked specific questions about them, you would steer the conversation in a new direction. Best not to delve too far into that category. 

Then there was Victor, the last of the ten volunteers of which you knew surprisingly little. By way of observing, you found that he was a timid soul who enjoyed listening rather than telling. He was the youngest of the group, as well, only nineteen and most often seen with a book stuck in his hands when not being forced to socialize in the group sessions. He wasn't stubborn by any means, but his rather shy and awkward approach at conversation tended him to lean toward being quiet unless directly spoken to. 

For whatever reason, Dr. Newman seemed intruiged by Victor's mannerisms. His interest seemed strange and unprecedented, though who were you to say any one person was any more interesting than the other? 

Unless you counted Sam and Dean, as they were equal parts interesting and mysterious in such a bad-boy way that every teenage girl's fantasy would be fullfilled just by being in their presence. 

Dean himself represented that bad-boy image with pride and a side-wink to boot. He was very well built, ruggedly handsome, and had a voice that could melt chocolate if he cooed at it long enough. Since your first meeting him, you knew that he was well aware of this effect, and even you sometimes flustered at his charm. 

Sam's charismatic ways had a very different effect. He was also very much in shape and just as handsome as his brother, but he had a different way of presenting himself. Whereas Dean flaunted his good looks where he could, Sam was much more reserved and attempted conversation first. 

He claimed to be rather fluent in Latin and even gave away that Dean was, too (both proving so by saying a few brief words after being prompted incredulously by Mark). He divulged that he was once in college heading in the direction of a law degree, but some family matters promptly pulled him away from his studies, and since then he had found a new profession of which he wasn't so easy to give up at the moment. 

With each new thing you found out about Sam, you found that you wanted to learn even more. He was a very approachable individual, with a good sense of humor and a great deal of exasperation when it came to his brother. He was smart and friendly, and he was avid on learning new things wherever he traveled (and from some of the stories he'd told, he and Dean traveled _alot_ ). 

You found it insanely endearing the way his smiles dimpled at the corners, and you liked his easy way of talking to others. You especially liked when his attention found its way to you, even if it was to briefly give a nodding pass of acknowledgement. 

Unfortunately, someone else had noticed your newfound infatuation, and she teased you endlessly about it. 

You were sitting across from said person in her room later that night after the group session, both of you cross-legged on her bed and helping yourselves to a bag of popcorn she had somehow snuck downstairs to retrieve, when the topic arose. 

"Four days in, and I'm surprised you haven't jumped his bones." 

"Haley!" you exclaimed, feeling your cheeks tingle with the signs of being flustered. 

"I'm just saying," your friend quickly defended with one hand up in surrender, the other going for a few morsels of fluffy white, "you might as well go in for the kill instead of looking like a lovesick puppy waiting for attention." 

"Okay, first of all, I do _not_ look like that," you began with a huff, "and second, I may find him interesting and nice to look at, but that does _not_ mean a damn thing. I'm more interested in this study than a one-time fling." 

"Oh, come on! Seriously, when was the last time you had any action? Couple months? A year, maybe?" 

"That is definitely none of your business, thank you very much." 

Haley gave you a long look before nodding her head. "Wow, okay, I see. Definitely longer than a year. You need to get laid." 

You gave another huff and shook your head at her antics, smiling despite yourself. 

It was as if you were back in high school, gossiping with your best friend and crushing on a boy way out of your league. The difference, though, was that you were a grown-ass woman, not a hormonal teenager, and thinking as such was ridiculous and definitely not what you needed to be focusing on right now. 

Even so, there was no denying your attraction to Sam Winchester, and that alone was enough to have your thoughts muddled in a strange way. 

"C'mon, now, don't get so worked up," Haley said, easing her way through your thoughts, "be a woman, for Christ's sake! Get seductive, invite him back to your room, have hot, wild sex-" 

"You can stop at any time now, because I'm already done with this conversation. Like I said before, this study is all I need to worry myself about right now." 

"Keep telling yourself that, princess, but opportunity's a'knockin', and if you don't answer it, someone else will." 

"Really, now? Like you?" 

"Not even gonna lie, I wouldn't mind having a night in the sack with Dean. I bet he could bend me in ways I never even imagined." 

"Yeah, didn't need the mental image, thanks." 

"God, I bet I wouldn't be able to walk straight for _days_ -" 

"And on that note, I'm gonna call it a night," you said as you stood abruptly, Haley all but cackling at how riled up she had gotten you. You took the opportunity to grab one of her pillows and threw it at her face, muffling her cry of surprise for only a moment before she was laughing again. 

You just shook your head and bid her goodnight. It was getting late, and tomorrow's test would be the most mentally exhausting as of yet, or so Niza had said. 

That was the main reason you had wandered to Haley's room, voicing your concerns and nervous anticipation about the coming day. Aside from Niza, whose presence was an instant comfort no matter where or when she came about, Haley was good at easing your troubled thoughts with teasing words and light banter. She often made you laugh and forget about your worries, and for that, you were beyond grateful. 

You closed her door and gave a light laugh, remembering how quickly the topic had changed to that of men and, much to your dismay and somewhat embarassment, the Winchester brothers. 

Call it silly, call it crazy, but you just couldn't get the duo out of your mind. They were both becoming quick friends, just as much as Haley had, but there was also something about them you just couldn't quite figure out. 

Or...perhaps you were turning this into something much bigger than it really was. You were a bit stressed, after all, and you did have a tendency to look into things much more than the average person. It often led to you misinterpreting things, or even creating theories or possibilities that just weren't possible to begin with. 

You shook your head again, giving a soft chuckle at your frazzled nerves before turning the handle of your door- 

_"-you think it's gonna be him?"_

You stopped abruptly and turned in the direction of the voice coming from the other end of the hallway. If you were correct, that sounded like Dean... 

_"Honestly? It could be anyone at this point. But we gotta figure it out before something bad happens."_

Okay, that was definitely Sam, because let's face it, you'd recognize his voice anywhere at this point. From the sound of it, they were somewhere in the resting room before the seperate hallways leading to the men's and women's bedrooms. 

You were curious to know what they were talking about, yet at the same time you knew that it was none of your business. Curiosity killed the cat, and all. Besides, you had other things to worry about, such as- 

_"All I can think about is that Zachary guy giving me the creeps. The guy's got one serious stalker vibe coming off him."_

_"Yeah, there's also something off about Niza. Like, I don't know what it is..."_

_"Yeah, Sammy, I feel it, too."_

Before you could even register what was happening, your feet were quietly leading you to the end of the hallway. You stopped a decent distance away from the entranceway, your back flat against the wall, and just barely peeked out from around the neatly trimmed edge. 

As you had suspected, both Sam and Dean were sat just before the fireplace in the sitting room, Dean's back to you as Sam was adjacent to him, his face lit up by the warm glow of flickering flames. No one else seemed to be around, which meant they had planned on being alone. As it was, the brothers were none the wiser of your eavesdropping, both too intent on their conversation. 

"What gets me is how smoothly everything's running. No trip-ups, no accidents; everything is very clean and professional." 

"Yeah, that's just what they want us to think, get us all comfortable before shit hits the fan," Dean chimed in, sounding every bit displeased. "And these poor sons of bitches have no idea." 

What did that mean? Was something going on that you and the rest of the volunteers didn't know about? You didn't have much time to think on the matter as Dean continued speaking. 

"We got ten days to figure out what they're planning. If we're lucky, no one will get hurt before then." 

"Maybe we can try asking some of the others if they've noticed anything," Sam said, a look of hope crossing his features. "There's bound to have been a trip-up somewhere that we missed, and assuming they know who we are, they've already taken extra precautions to make sure we don't mess with their plans." 

"Which means they'll have lacked in other areas. But who's gonna notice something out of the ordinary in a place that's already _out of the ordinary?_ " 

"I think Jackson might. He's a retired Marine; he's been trained for stuff like this." 

"Yeah, but the guy's not so great with sharing, now is he?" 

"Yeah, but we gotta try. And maybe...maybe (Y/N) noticed something, too." 

You nearly jumped at the mention of your name, having momentarily retreated from peeking around the edge to even your breathing. If not for the implications being thrown about, you may have been on the side of giddy that Sam had offhandedly mentioned you in conversation. 

_'Yeah, (Y/N), not the time for that. Get your shit together.'_

"(Y/N)? Why her?" 

"Not for the reasons you're thinking," Sam said sternly, and you wished you could see the face Dean was giving to make Sam act in such a way. 

"I got it, seriously. Is it because of how she acted that first day?" 

"Yeah. I'm almost positive she knows something's not right with this place. Maybe she's noticed something already, but hasn't said anything because it doesn't seem relevant." 

"Alright, then, Romeo, you can have a go at that, and I'll try to muscle my way into Jackson's friend circle. Let's hope someone's got a clue, otherwise these next ten days could get ugly." 

There was some shuffling, soon followed by a bit of muffled conversation you couldn't quite pick up on before silence took over. When you peeked back around the edge once more, the brothers were nowhere to be found. 

You took the opportunity presented to you and made an almost mad dash to your own room, your mind reeling with the new, startling information you had just overheard. 

That had to be further proof that something wasn't quite right with this place, right? If anything, it was proof that you weren't the only one who felt something was off about the facility as well as some of the people within it. 

But the things the Winchesters were talking about...just who exactly were they, and what the hell did they plan to do? It sounded as if something bad was about to happen. Their words did not bode well for pleasant thoughts. 

And you thought you would get some sleep tonight....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, over 14,000 views?! That's insane! Thank you guys so much for reading! And thank you for all the kudos and lovely comments!
> 
> See ya around for the next chapter!


End file.
